Footloose
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: season1:FUNK - Quinn Fabray/Mike Chang; 'Lose your blues; everybody cut footloose', Quinn can't get into the spirit of the group's Give Up the Funk number so Mike offers to help her learn the steps.


**Title::..**Footloose  
**Spoilers::..**_Funk_  
**Rating::..**G  
**Genre::..**Fluff  
**Characters::..**Quinn and Mike  
**Pairing::..**Minn  
**Author's Note::..**Quinn fluff for a change, lol. This one was inspired by her amazing dancing in the _Give Up the Funk_ number, also I think she and Mike would make a very cute couple. There really hasn't been much to go off, just the way they look at each other at the end of _Ice Ice Baby_ but that's enough to get me writing! Title and lyrics come from the title song of the awesome 1984 drama _Footloose_.  
**Summary::..**_Lose your blues; everybody cut footloose_, Quinn can't get into the spirit of the group's _Give Up the Funk_number so Mike offers to help her learn the steps.

* * *

It was time for revenge. The music was blasting out of the speakers. Mr Schuester had worked the kinks out of the routine and now he stood in front of the group guiding them through the parts they were unsure of. The New Directions were all dancing as hard as they could, even though it was only rehearsals they all understood the importance of this number being full of ferocious passion.

Quinn was the only one who was falling behind. She stood at the back of the group, moving slowly. She didn't feel the intense hatred for Vocal Adrenaline everyone else was feeding off of. She didn't want to stick it to Jesse and his ensemble of rich kids. She had sung all of her funk out, she didn't feel like she was angry or in a fight with the world anymore. Instead she felt fat, slow and unattractive. All she wanted to do was find a place to put her feet up and wait out the rest of the pregnancy.

She was growing very tired of the song. She had never heard it before today. Every time it restarted she had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from releasing her irritation in a scream. She put on a smile when Mercedes came to dance with her and worked to keep up with everyone when the group gathered together for the finale.

It was a relief when Schuester turned the iPod off and announced the rehearsal was complete. The group applauded and cheered. A few people embraced while others exchanged shoulder bumps and high-fives. Quinn quickly collected her pack and made a beeline to the nearest water fountain. She had to bend uncomfortably to reach the fountain, but when the water reached her parched lips she felt the strain was worth it.

"Uh, Quinn…"

She looked up to find Mike standing before her. She greeted him with a smile. "Hey Mike. That was a crazy rehearsal, huh?"

"Yeah, uhm I couldn't help noticing that you were falling behind a bit." He stated.

"The pregnancy is making me really tired." She said.

He nodded, although they both knew he could never understand what she was going through. "I guess you can't drive anymore hey?"

"No, my doctor has strongly advised against it." She told him.

"I could give you a lift back here for the performance tomorrow." He offered. "And maybe before we go I could help you through the routine if you like."

She smiled. "That could be great."

He smiled as well. "So I'll see you around eight?"

"Sure." She agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you then." He said, beginning to leave.

She left, attempting to catch up with Mercedes. As she walked a smile appeared on her face. She had thought about Mike Chang more than once. He was an amazing dancer and he seemed to be always having fun. From what she had learned about him in Glee club he was chivalrous and kind. Ideas had sprung up in her mind before and she hadn't made an effort to stop them. Now she had an opportunity to spend some time alone with him.

* * *

"I don't know if I wanna do this Mike." Quinn said after much hesitation.

"Why not?" He asked, watching her patiently.

She shrugged, bashfully averting her eyes to her sneakers. "Because I'm not that great of a dancer, no way am I as good as you."

"That's not true Quinn." He said, approaching her. She looked back up and their eyes locked. "I've seen you on the dance floor at Puck's parties, you were amazing. You and Brittany would always carve it up."

"Thanks, y'know I can't remember ever seeing you dancing at those parties." She stated. "You were always sitting on the side-lines, why? I mean we both know you could show everyone on the dance floor how it's done."

He responded with modesty. "I don't know, I guess I didn't have the guts, I was too worried what people would say."

She nodded. "How about I make you a deal?"

He smiled at the possibilities. "Okay."

"I'll learn this number with you if you promise that at the next party you'll dance with me no matter who is watching." She proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." He grinned.

Thankfully Mike's basement did not become filled with the song. Instead he thought it was best for them to go through the routine without music at least once. Quinn felt she was sharing an intimate experience with Mike as she moved about in front of the mirrored wall beside him. Before they had entered the room he had told her that usually no one else was allowed in this room. He was showing her his dancing technique, how the steps came together for him, rather than the polished moves he exhibited in Glee club.

He made learning the routine enjoyable. He was very thorough and he only moved from one step to another when he was sure she had mastered it. He had funny names for every move, which kept her relaxed and laughing. It was more fun than she could have imagined.

* * *

The music died off and they all exited from the stage. Quinn didn't bother to listen to what Puck was saying; she certainly didn't care about the reaction of Vocal Adrenaline. She pushed through the rest of the New Directions to get to Mike. When she reached him she threw her arms around him. He embraced her back not daring to squeeze her too tight in case her baby belly should burst like a swollen pimple. They were both laughing, which didn't make it any easier to fill their lungs with air again.

"You were amazing." Mike praised her, unafraid to squeeze her hands tightly.

"It was all because of you." She stated, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You're an amazing teacher."

He smiled bashfully before pulling her into his arms. She ignored the congratulatory pats on the back she was receiving, instead clinging to him. She decided the song wasn't so unbearable after all.

* * *

The beginning of summer vacation meant time for celebration. The teenage version of this was a large amount of alcohol and music played loudly. Puck's house was again the target for the group of boisterous teenagers. There wasn't the usual large amount of jocks in attendance, not many of them were brave enough to be associated with Puck due to his dedicated to the Glee club.

Quinn knew the only reason she was amongst the Cheerios and jocks was Beth. She knew that if she hadn't given birth to his daughter she would be as invisible to Puck as Tina was. But she was glad for the invitation, it gave her the opportunity to see Mike before he had to go on the 'Asian camp' he had been griping about on FaceBook. She stayed away from most of the people. She kept running her fingers over the crucifix charm attached to her necklace; it was a reminder to herself to stay away from any alcohol filled bottles.

When she finally spotted Mike she instantly felt disappointed. He was sitting away from the floor space dedicated to dancing, nursing a bottle of beer. She strode over to him, removed the bottle from his hand and pulled him over to the dance floor. He didn't resist or try to stop her and then it only took him a few moments to warm up to the idea of dancing in front of so many pairs of judgemental eyes. She didn't try to keep up with him, instead admiring his skill for not the first or last time.

She wasn't the only one who was struck by what he could do. Many others stood back, their jaws slacking open and eyes growing wide. He reached out for her hand and she took it, dancing beside him so the spotlight wasn't solely upon him. They could be 'freaks' together. She found she didn't care what anyone thought; she was having too much fun dancing with him.

**The End.**


End file.
